Farmacia
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: Pucca leyó lo que había en el pequeño papel: "Volveré en unos minutos. Fui a la farmacia. No te muevas del cuarto" La chica miró confundida la extraña nota y luego hacia la ventana, por donde se había marchado su novio; con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza. ¿Farmacia? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Pucca no es de mi propiedad.

 _Créditos al dueño de la imagen._

 **NA:** Esto ocurre después de mi otro fic "Aquella noche". xd

* * *

 ****· **Farmacia** ~

.

.

 **.**

El sol se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que el ninja abriera poco a poco sus ojos. Intentó ubicarse al reconocer la habitación de su novia. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín cuando los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior flotaron lentamente por su mente.

Bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con la cabeza que descansaba cómodamente sobre su pecho, admiró la belleza (siempre natural) que esta portaba y sonrió.

Los largos cabellos de Pucca estaban hermosamente desparramados en su espalda.

Agradeció internamente a toda deidad por haberle enviado una novia tan hermosa.

Luego recordó cual era el principal objetivo que debía hacer esa mañana.

 _Oh diablos… la farmacia…_

Suspirando imperceptiblemente, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la joven; no quería despertarla, pero no tenía más opción, si se iba sin avisar se vería peor de feo, además de que tenía que darle a entender que volvería (en lo que comprara la dichosa pastilla, claro).

Se ruborizó levemente al percatarse de como Pucca se removía y lentamente abría sus ojos; la chica sonrió inmensamente al ver a Garu, velozmente ubicó una mano en su mejilla y se alzó para besarlo.

El joven correspondió el beso y al cabo de unos segundos se separó para señalarle con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza la ventana.

Pucca comprendió al instante; aunque aún era muy temprano, debía irse, ninguno de los dos quería que fueran descubiertos.

Retirándose de él, y haciéndose a un lado; dejó que se levantara. Garu se volvió como la grana al recordar que estaba desnudo. Y señalándole algo hacia el lado contrario, aprovechó para usar sus rápidos reflejos ninjas y vestirse a la velocidad de la luz.

La chica emitió una risita, mientras que sujeta las sabanas a la altura de su pecho.

Velozmente el ninja ubicó un lápiz y un papel entre sus cosas y violentamente anotó algo allí, entregándoselo a la chica y acercándose hacia la ventana, abriéndola y retirándose de un rápido movimiento.

Pucca leyó lo que había en el pequeño papel:

" _Volveré en unos minutos. Fui a la farmacia. No te muevas del cuarto"_

La chica releyó confundida la extraña nota y luego miró hacia la ventana, por donde se había marchado su novio; con un enorme signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

 _¿Farmacia?_

* * *

El ninja se retiró inmediatamente y con suma cautela de la edificación del restaurant. Suspiró aliviado al percatarse de que no había nadie por los lares que lo vieran allí.

Emprendió una veloz marcha hacia la farmacia más cercana que hubiera en Sooga.

Rayos… ¿Cómo no había pensado eso antes? Y claro la respuesta era simple, por su cabeza nunca pasó la más remota idea de que él y Pucca terminaran haciendo _eso…_ Tan pronto.

Sacudió la cabeza en plena corrida. Se detuvo al llegar por fin a la dichosa farmacia, quedando frente a la puerta de vidrio.

Observando desde afuera, pudo distinguir a Santa detrás del mostrador. Frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo diablos le hacia ese anciano para tener tantos trabajos?

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y su rostro empezó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

¿Cómo rayos hacia ahora?

No podía llegar simplemente, tomar las pastillas y pagarlas. ¿Qué es lo que diría Santa? O peor… ¿A quién le diría? Inmediatamente los tres tíos de Pucca hicieron acto de presencia en su cabeza. ¡Podía ir a decírselo a sus tíos!

¿Qué es lo que pensarían estos de un Garu (novio de su sobrina) saliendo de una farmacia con unas pastillas de emergencia?

Oh si, lo que cualquier persona asumiría… Que su querida Pucca ya no era tan inocente.

¡Lo matarían! Peor aún, podrían torturarlo lentamente hasta que rompiera su voto de silencio y les suplicara perdón; y después matarlo, por supuesto.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, nervioso y asustado. El sonrojo aún seguía presente en sus mejillas. Volvió a interrogarse internamente.

¿Y ahora qué?

De pronto, una fugaz idea pasó por su cabeza. Y emprendió marcha a su objetivo.

 _Abyo…_

Él podía ayudarlo. Estaba seguro. Después de todo, bien sabia de sobra que él y Ching eran sexualmente activos. ¡Si hasta uno vez mencionaron que se bañaban juntos! Contuvo una arcada al imaginarse dicha escena.

Llegó a la estación de policía y rápidamente ubicó la ventana de Abyo, golpeándola, con poca delicadeza, valga decir. Un adormilado moreno la abrió, al reconocer a su amigo, exclamó:

―¡Garu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, y a estas horas? ¡Me has despertado! ―empezó a despotricar.

Garu gruñó fastidiado, y tomándolo por los hombros (de su, como de costumbre descubierto torso) lo zarandeó, clavándole una mirada que gritaba desesperación y preocupación.

Abyo alzó una ceja.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó, bajando el timbre de voz.

El joven de las coletas lo agarró de la muñeca y empezó a correr de nuevo hacia la farmacia.

Una vez que llegaron, se posaron frente a la puerta. Garu pudo distinguir como había dos aldeanos ya en ella, mas agradeció que ninguno fuera cercano de Pucca y/o sus parientes.

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban levemente y dirigió la vista a su amigo de nuevo.

―¿Qué…―no acabó de interrogar, cuando el ninja le indicó con la mirada que entraran.

Uno vez dentro, el ninja intentó ubicar con la mirada el estante donde se encontraran las respectivas pastillas. Asumió donde se encontrarían cuando logró identificar un lugar donde resaltaban unos obvios condones.

Arrastrando nuevamente al moreno, se encaminó al pasillo. Pasaron por donde estaban los condones, al lado de estos estaban unos test de embarazo (Garu sintió un terror por dentro), lubricantes; hasta llegar a las estúpidas pastillas.

Garu se detuvo justo al frente de estas y le dedicó una mirada a su amigo del Kung-fu, sentía como la vergüenza lo embargaba y su sonrojo aumentar.

Abyo por otro lado observó muy confundido al ninja, ladeando la cabeza.

Garu gruñó, más se armó de paciencia y señalando con la cabeza las pastillas y luego a él; le hizo la muda petición. El moreno detalló el poco de cajas con los anticonceptivos de emergencia y luego sintió una chispa encenderse en su cerebro; abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al comprender lo que el ninja le pedía y una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

―¡¿Así que eso era?! ¡Así que nuestro querido Garu por fin-… ―el chico de las coletas llevó inmediatamente una mano a la boca del lengua suelta y empezó a negar frenéticamente, suplicándole que no siguiera hablando.

Se aseguró de que nadie hubiera escuchado y resopló.

Realmente no era el momento para escuchar sus comentarios vergonzosos, tenían que comprar las pastillas lo más pronto posible y largarse de allí.

Retiró su mano de la boca de su amigo, y la limpio disimuladamente con sus ropas.

Abyo le sonrió, alzando su pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

―Bien hecho, tigre ―musitó.

El chico de las coletas rodó los ojos, mas no pudo ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, reflejo de la gran vergüenza que lo embargaba.

Sacando unos billetes de quien sabe dónde, se los entregó al moreno y colocó las pastillas en su otra mano, le señaló la salida, indicándole que lo esperaría afuera, para así no levantar sospechas.

―Hey Garu, espera ―replicó su amigo posando una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

El mencionado solo giró por sobre su hombro y arqueó una ceja.

―Deberías llevar condones también, para evitar que esto ―alzó la caja de pastillas―, ocurra otra vez ―concluyó.

Garu se había vuelto literalmente de color bordó y sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, cuando escuchó esa sugerencia.

 _Dios… ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar tanta humillación?_

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de pedirle ayuda a Abyo…

Más sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, así que asintiendo velozmente, salió corriendo de allí.

Abyo solo rió en su lugar, tomó los condones y se encaminó a pagar. Se sentía orgulloso por su amigo. Ya era hora de que ese ninja tuviera ese tipo de acción…

Una vez que llegó al mostrador, colocó los productos en este y se dispuso a pagar.

―Jo jo jo ¿Siendo precavido Abyo? ―preguntó el anciano de manera natural, empacando los productos y entregándole la factura.

―Siempre, Santa ―respondió tomando todo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Garu se encontraba a una prudente distancia de la farmacia, con los brazos cruzados; al ver salir a su amigo emitió un suspiro de alivio.

El artista marcial le entregó su paquete y el joven de las coletas le agradeció con una leve inclinación, señalando hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Pucca.

―Corre ―fue la repuesta del moreno, a lo que el ninja no perdió el tiempo y se marchó al señalado lugar.

―Ya era hora ―fue lo último que comentó Abyo, negando con la cabeza divertido y viendo al ninja correr.

* * *

Garu se asomó por la ventana abierta de su novia y se percató de que encontraba terminando de peinarse. Carraspeó levemente y entró; Pucca se giró y fue a su encuentro, sonriente.

El chico estiró la mano, mostrándole la caja de las pastillas, la joven emitió un jadeo de sorpresa, llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Ahora si entendía el porqué de la farmacia…

Luego sonrió enternecida de tener un novio que buscaba soluciones cuanto antes a cualquier situación, se abalanzó sobre el besándolo.

Garu sonrió en medio del beso y la abrazó por la cintura. Definitivamente había sido su mejor noche.

FIN.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
